Evacuation sleds are used by hospitals, assisted living facilities, emergency services, etc., to rapidly and safely evacuate patients from danger zones, such as flood areas, fires, explosions, etc., or to transport patients from one location to another. The patient is typically transferred from a bed into the mattress (or sled), lowered to the floor, and then evacuated by pulling or dragging a tow strap affixed to the mattress. An efficient evacuation mattress (or sled) can be deployed and used by a single nurse or other care-giver. An evacuation mattress is disclosed in International Application Number PCT/NL 86/00015, published Dec. 18, 1986 under No. WO 86/07253, based on a Netherlands application filed Jun. 12, 1985. The mattress is characterized by belts or ropes to be put around the patient, which are permanently fastened to the mattress. Such a mattress, while very useful, may be relatively expensive to buy, store, and maintain.
While many sled-type patient evacuation devices are known (such as the evacuation sled disclosed in U.S. Patent Publication No. 2007/0278754 to Walkingshaw), these sleds require several care-givers to transfer the patient into the sled for evacuation, and typically comprise one thin sheet of semi-flexible plastic. The sleds are then dragged through the hospital, down numerous flights of stairs, and then to an evacuation center where the patient waits (often for hours) for transportation to a hospital, where the patient must be removed from the sled and placed in a bed (again requiring several care-givers). This leads to problems such as contusions in the patient from being bounced down steps, patient hypothermia, and the necessity for many care-givers to perform the multiple patient-transfer steps.
Other known structures for evacuating non-ambulatory persons include boards or mats to support the patient. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,793,008 to Johansson discloses rigid mats with straps, respectively placed beneath the patient's chest and thighs. A relatively complicated Rescue Transportation Mattress is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,736,474 to Moran et al., wherein an inflatable support member and crossed straps are used to secure the person being transported. Again, such solutions do little for a quick, safe, and warm evacuation of a patient from a facility during an emergency.
There are numerous other patents and patent applications employing rigid or semi-rigid supports and belts or straps to secure the person transported to the support. One apparent disadvantage to this use of straps or belts is that they could exert undue or excessive pressure on particular locations on the bodies of some evacuees, such as in the case of recent-surgery patients. Another disadvantage that is not obvious is that the use of many straps, harnesses, buckles, etc., delays the process of readying the patient for rescue and evacuation such as in the case of a hospital fire. More importunately, while they may be able to travel down stairs, none of prior art is capable of safely evacuating a person up a flight of stairs.
Thus, what is needed is an economical emergency mattress for evacuating patients from hospitals, subways, homes, high rises, etc., that is capable of operation by a single care-giver, may be rolled-up to fit within a compact space, provides a warm and secure cocoon for the patient, allows easy transport over any type of surface (e.g., up and down stairs), provides proper support for all of the patient's body, allows the patient to feel a high degree of comfort in what is otherwise a very stressful situation, and provides securing means (e.g., straps) to firmly hold the patient in place during transit.